The present invention relates to self-service kiosks and more specifically to a system and method of scheduling assisted-service travel terminal assisted-service travel terminal representatives.
Kiosks provide a publicly accessible computing platform for displaying World Wide Web (web) pages and other web-delivered content from web sites. Kiosks may be located within a retailer's transaction establishment or elsewhere, such as in shopping malls. Kiosks may be easily networked to web sites using the TCP/IP protocol. Web pages from web sites may be displayed using known and available web software, such as Microsoft® Internet Explorer software.
Transportation companies wish to optimize the number and cost of employees. Some employees work at assisted-service ticket counters and check-in counters. Transportation companies also wish to reduce passenger-waiting time in ticket lines and check-in lines.
Therefore, it would be desirable to provide a system and method of scheduling assisted-service travel terminal representatives that makes more optimal use of transportation company resources.